


Kenneth and Camila

by pacmansims90



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Divorce, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: Eliza leaves Ken when he needs her most. Ryu, Chun, Cammy come running to pick up the pieces. Cammy stays around to piece the fallen man back together. Can she get him to love again?





	1. One Thing After Another

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Street Fighter

**San Francisco National Cemetery, Final resting place of Nathaniel and Akemi Masters, 10:26am**

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. May god have mercy on their souls. Amen."

Ken is whirlwind of emotions as he stares into the twin coffins containing his parents' remains. His face betrays how he's feeling, but his eyes…

The father makes eye contact with Ken just as he looks up. He gives a slight nod at Ken giving him his cue to take the podium to give his final speech, his final tribute, his final goodbye to his parents. Ken raises, looking to Eliza before making his way to the podium. The padre intercepts his path and puts a hand on Ken's shoulder, "Be strong, Kenneth," he says. Ken nods tears just nearly falling from his eyes, but he wills them back down.

He stops as come to the coffins, eyeing the portraits of his parents at heads of each casket.

_Dad._

The sky blue back drop with his father's slightly tanned image eyes him right back. His dark brown eyes complete with crow's feet show sternness, yet also have a kindness and wisdom about him. His thick black eyebrows a clone of his son's. His closed mouth smile and square jaw also reveals who's his son. But his fading blonde hair, in contrast to Ken's, is a buzz cut reminiscent of Bruce Willis in _Pulp Fiction_. And his broad, but not bulky shoulders covered in a gray suit coat with white button-up shirt underneath just barely above the bottom edge of the picture.

_Mom._

The other portrait reveals a woman with slightly aged, obviously Asian features with warm, loving and welcoming brown eyes. And like her husband's, her eyes look right at her son. Her slightly bronzed skin practically glows along with her wide, toothy smile. Her raven colored hair is done up in bun, and her neck and shoulders are bare baring the black straps of what appear to be a part of a dress.

Ken then completes his path with much trepidation taking the podium. He takes in the crowd some family, mostly employees. And a few friends.

Ryu (in a suit no less) looks on with a sad and stern look with a comforting arm around the teary-eyed Chun-Li, and his other hand holding hers in her lap. Guile as stone-faced as ever, with his arm around Jane while she quietly sobs into his shoulder. Cammy looks on with a determined look on her face, no tears, but apparent sadness in her eyes. To her left and right, are Juni and Sakura respectively. Juni, sullenness in her eyes, and Sakura wiping her eyes. Rounding his friends and acquaintances from his street fighter days are Sean, Karin, Sagat, and even his master Gouken. But noticeably missing is his son Mel Masters, but only due to his college commitments. Eliza, who had been distant these past few months (even with the advent of her husband's parents' deaths) offers a rare display of support for her husband, offering him a look as if to say 'it's ok, go on.'

Ken then takes a deep breath and with a great effort to delivers the eulogy for his mother and father.

* * *

**The Home of Nathaniel and Akemi Masters, 12:02pm**

The funeral concluded without incident, except when Ken unleashed all the grief he'd been holding back at the sight of his parents' caskets being lowered and buried. Friends, and family were invited back to Ken's parent's home for smaller informal get together. People have started to arrive upon the expansive estate. Pleasantries are exchanged between guests and Eliza as they arrive and, Ken is upstairs on the phone talking to his son Mel.

"How was the service?" Asks Mel.

"It was good. There was a small controversy with aunt Leandra in the planning though. She wanted a motorcade to be part of the service. I swear she took the old man a lot of serious then he did. In end we went with the dad's wishes, and I quote 'I'm not so important that my death should interrupt the regular flow of traffic,'" Ken laughs reverently "A lot of old stories came up, a lot of old faces, a lot of tears." He finishes sullenly.

"Did you speak at it?"

"The old man actually requested that I go up after Father Patrick, best for last I guess."

"Dad, are you okay? You sound down, but I guess that's normal for the circumstances. But you also sound tired."

"Yeah I'm fine, and a little tired I guess. I kinda had a mini freak out when they lowered and buried mom and dad. I guess that and the entire ordeal has taken a lot out of me."

"How's mom?"

_That's a good question._ Ken thought bitterly to himself.

"Your mother is your mother I guess. She's been rather distant since a little before you shipped off to school. She's around, but we rarely ever speak anymore let alone see each other. And you know our estate is large enough to where if you don't want to be found, you won't be found. I just need her right now and it's like she wants nothing to do with me!" Ken finishes franticly. "God I just…"

"It'll work out dad, just, I don't know weather the storm I guess."

After Ken finishes talking to Mel, he makes his way down stairs joining in mingling with his guests. He gloomily trudges through the get-together as he's showered with 'it was a great service', 'your father was a great man', 'your mother was so vibrant', and all sorts of other canned sayings a bereaved man would expect to receive. He sees Guile at the bar having a drink with Sagat. The two old timers acknowledge Ken with a nod and a raise of their glasses. He sees Gouken and Ryu at a shrine they likely erected in tribute to the deceased. He then turns his gaze to Karin and Sakura having a conversation. Sakura, noticing Ken nods and gives him a sad smile. Then to Cammy and Juni comforting a still sullen Chun-Li. And he finally sees Eliza talking animatedly to her parents and Jane in a far off corner. Jane and her mother look sadly at Eliza, then Ken and back again, while father her looks at the floor in disgust.

A hand finds its way to his shoulder, "Ken..." says a soft English accented voice.

He turns to find a short, slender blonde woman. Her hair, not in its usual pigtails, reaching down to her backside. Her head tilted back accentuating the height difference between them. Her big baby blue eyes are boring up into his with a look of concern another woman should be giving him. Her shoulders covered in small, black long sleeved jacket, and under that a long black dress ending just below her knees. A woman of practicality, her look is completed with pair of black flats.

"Cammy…" says Ken.

"You alright?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm here for you," she stops wide eyed. "I mean we're here for you," she finishes lamely, looking away.

Ken merely looks on, jadedly shrugging. "I appreciate that Cammy, I really do…" he trails off, looking to that far off corner again. "I need to get to Eliza."

Hurt briefly flashes across Cammy's face. She shrugs it off and pulls Ken into an embrace, "Well I…we're still here for you." Ken, relishing in long yearned after intimate contact immediately returns the embrace. Cammy, by no means a weak woman squeezes harder. "We all are…"

* * *

**The Next Morning, Ken's Estate 7:07am**

Ken wakes with start, sweating and alone. _As per the usual._ He throws the blanket and sheets off of himself as he makes his way to the master bath. He hits the light, making his way to the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing a handful on his face. The water does nothing to ease his grief and frustrations.

He was unable to talk to Eliza last night. When left Cammy, he made a straight beeline to the little corner his wife and in-laws occupied. When Eliza spotted him, she took off like a thief in the night. When he questioned his in-laws about what Eliza was so animated about, her father took off angrily dragging her mother with him, leaving Jane alone to face a distressed and confused Ken. "It's not my place to tell. I'm sorry," she said while hugging Ken, "about everything."

He leaves bathroom, and starts to make his way downstairs for some breakfast. Last night was his first restful night's sleep he's gotten in while and hasn't been eating right since he got word of his parents' untimely demise. As he reaches the bottom of the staircase he hear a voice.

"Look, Mel, it's complicated. I just can't… No! It's…" he hears Eliza seemingly on the phone with their son.

Ken follows the voice to the end of the winding hall, to the front of the home, and he sees Eliza. She wearing a tan jacket, with a plan white shirt underneath, tan pants and black walking shoes. She's got a small travel bag hanging off her shoulder, and two larger suitcases at her feet. Her left arm is crossed around her chest, while the other is upright hand holding a phone.

"I love you…" she finishes lamely, but not before Mel audibly hangs up.

She then turns to Ken. Her mouth in a straight line, dull navy blue eyes full of apprehension staring right into Ken's, as confused and distressed as last night.

"What's all this?" Ken says barely audible.

"Ken, I'm leaving. I'm…"

"Why?"

"I'm not happy. I haven't been in a while."

"Is it something I did?"

"No. It's just, things have changed. The brash, vibrant young man I fell in love with is no longer here. He's been replaced by a corporate, suit wearing sellout! There's no excitement between us. No globetrotting! No street fights! Hell, Sean doesn't even hang around here anymore. There's…"

"Bullshit…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I said bullshit! I grew up, Eliza! Like you said I should. After that ordeal with Gill and the Illuminati, you said I shouldn't shirk my responsibilities as father, a husband and as executive leadership at the Master's foundation. I settled down because I didn't want lose you and Mel or have you guys lose me because I got killed or maimed chasing some terrorists in some tournament."

A cab pulls up to the property. "Good bye, Ken," she says bitterly.

"There's someone else isn't?"

She looks away biting her lip.

"Were you after my money?" Ken says without thinking.

"Ken! Good bye," she says with finality.

She adjusts the strap on her shoulder, turns, opens the decorative door, picks up her suitcases and makes her way to the cab. The cabbie opens the trunk and places her bags in it. She takes a seat in the back, and they drive off.

Ken scoffs, tightens his fist, unintentionally gathering ki giving his clenched hand and it begins to glow a faint orange. He then thinks, almost a little too clearly to himself, _I'll skip the meal. Yeah. I think I'll train this morning._ He calls his butler, telling him prep the training room and a spare gi and starts to make his way to his private gym on the property. The home phone rings just as Ken exits the room, caller ID reveals the caller to his son Mel Masters.


	2. Vanilla, White Existence

18 years ago, Cammy White received news that would forever change her life.

Shadowloo is gone. S.I.N is no more. Seth is dead. Bison is dead.

It took her a while for this information to truly sink in, and when it did she was hit with a torrent of emotions. Happiness, that the man who not only wrought destruction in her life, but those of some her friends is gone. Curiosity, as to how it happened, and who did it? It wasn't Delta Red. It wasn't Interpol or the USAF, as both Guile and Chun-Li called Cammy that day. And that curiosity grew into something else…

_What now?_

That question would wreak havoc throughout her personal and professional life in the years to come.

It was revealed that it was once heated rival Juri Han who was behind it. She had sat on the sidelines while Bison and Seth battled it out. She picked off the winner, destroyed what remained of Shadowloo, and seized power in S.I.N for herself.

For one week…

Juri had an epiphany of sorts during her tenure as head of S.I.N. She then took it upon herself to dispatch the staff of base, non-fatally surprisingly enough. With even more of a surprise with the help of Balrog, Vega and Crimson Viper! Who, by the way was CIA agent all along! Viper then called in the cavalry, making arrests, seizing evidence, so on and so forth. (A)

After all the dust settled Balrog, Vega and Juri all walked with very strict probation, likely due to cooperation. They, however, were warned to keep their noses clean otherwise they'd be thrown into the deepest darkest hole imaginable. And it was to Cammy's great pleasure that she served as Juri's P.O of sorts, during Juri's. (B)

_What now?_

After Juri's probation ended, Cammy stayed on with Delta Red for another few months. And it was rough. So much of her life, and even her own identity at that point was wrapped up in bringing down Bison and Shadowloo. And with those obstacles gone, she seemed as if she was just going through the motions. Sooner or later that mind set can spell disaster for her or her Delta Red teammates. It was after a particularly disastrous mission that Colonel Wolfman pulled her aside.

"Cammy?" he asked solemnly. "What was that back there? You're never this hesitant! I know you've been distracted lately, but I'd figure you'd work through it. What's the matter?! I'm not asking as your superior, I'm asking as your friend."

"I don't know. I just feel empty lately." Cammy started. "Like I have nothing to look forward to, nothing to work for. Ever since I got word that Bison and Shadowloo was finished, there's like been a hollowness inside me. Having Juri answer to me managed to hide it for a while, but it's been growing since she got off probation!"

Wolfman looked down on Cammy with a perceptive look. Paramilitary work was basically all that Cammy knew. Whether in reference to her work in Delta Red, or the darker days of time as a Doll in Shadowloo. She knew little else. She had friends, her cats, but without Bison to chase around she lacked direction. "Cammy, have you ever thought about what you would do after we brought down Shadowloo?"

"No, not really. I mean we kind of got word rather suddenly. And to be honest it hadn't really sunk since a few months ago, when Juri's probation was winding down. She asked me the same thing…" she trailed off.

_What now?_

Wolfman took another look at her. He takes in her appearance, how young she looked for her age, espcically at that moment. The strong, determined, battle-hardened woman and solider was gone, and was replaced with the scared, confused, 16 year old amnesic little girl he'd seen when he first met her. He knew exactly what to do at that moment. He looked down on Cammy one last time before smiling sadly. "You're done…" he said with a finality to his voice.

"What…?" Cammy stammered, with a confused, hurt look on her face.

"There's nothing much here for you at Delta Red, I'm sorry to say. Yes, you have Lita, George, Matt, and myself, but…"

"SIR!" she interrupted. "…Keith…there's still threats out there. And more than capable then handling myself in the field. How dare you imply ineptitude on my part!"

"It's not your competence I'm questioning Cammy, it's your want, your desire for this. And you performance in the field tells me your head is elsewhere. I know it, Cammy. And if look down deep enough I'm sure you'll realize it too." Wolfman yelled. He let an audible sigh and continued. "I love you Cammy. You're like the daughter I never had, and I always try to keep your best interests at heart. Even if you can't see that sometimes. The fact of the matter is, I'm in charge of this entire operation, and I can't have one of my soldiers off her game due to a question of 'what now?'"

"…I don't know what to say, Sir?"

"You don't have to say anything. Go see the others in the infirmary. Clean out your desk. You're done here Cammy…"

"Alright…" she said in a defeated tone, her shoulders slumped.

Wolfman took Cammy up his arms and gave her a hug, which she returned. "What will you do now, kid?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"I you can chase that guy you've been crushing on." Wolfman blurts out with a smile. "What's his name again, Kevin, Kyle, Kevin…?" he trails off.

"Ken," Cammy corrected, blush staining on her face.

She not only lost her career, but also lost her makeshift family (barring a few friends from street fighting including an Interpol agent, USAF Major, and an illegally adorable blonde ansatsuken stylist) in her Delta Red comrades. At the time this was like a deathblow to Cammy. She had no clue what to do next.

So, Cammy did the unthinkable…

She cleaned her flat…

_What now?_

Cammy acclimated well to civilian life (barring a few hiccups with wearing her leotard in public gyms). She attempted to continue her relationship with her Delta Red squad mates. But them being at the beckon call of whatever threat, whenever it decided to rear its head put a strain on their relationship.

It was at the behest of Chun-Li that Cammy reached out to her 'sisters', however none (but Juni and Juli) wanted nothing to do with her. Cammy concluded it was because she reminded them all of their dark days as Dolls. Juli actually ended up returning to Mexico with T. Hawk not long after her recovery. And Juni wanted to move stateside. With her friends in Delta Red almost always busy, Cammy decided a move to the US might've been the best move for her at that point (and would make her impossible chances of getting with a certain blonde businessman/martial artist a little less impossible). Wolfman and the others at Delta Red agreed, and with their blessing saw Cammy and Juni off to San Francisco.

Money wasn't an issue for Cammy. A combination of a well-paid salary, and very frugal tastes had left her with a sizeable pile of cash to support her and Juni for some time. But Cammy knew it wouldn't last forever. She purchased a decent sized home, in an upper-middle class neighborhood and two cars (one for her and one for Juni). Cammy had a small crisis of what she's going to do for the rest of her life. Chun suggested she join Interpol and be her partner, but she figured without the Bison to chase things would end up the same way at Delta Red. Guile suggested she take a position as a combat instructor for the military. She actually stuck with that for a while, but she end up quitting simply because she wasn't that passionate about it. It wasn't until one night she was channel surfing aimlessly, mulling things over when the cream colored answer plopped into her lap mewing for attention.

_What now you say?_

_Cats! Felines! Mousers! Toms! Tabbies!_

"A vet!" she exclaimed. "Or at least one that deals exclusively with cats!" she finished, giggling.

And so Cammy went to school, graduating with honors, and still had the money to start her own practice. And her cat hospital was successful and continues to be successful to this day.

But there was still something missing. There was no one to share the success with. She tried dating. She tried falling in love with others. She even tried batting for the other team! But all other paled in comparison to Ken Masters. The guy had it all. He had looks. Power. Status. Money. But above all that, Ken was among the first to treat her as a person. Not as a victim. Not as an asset. Not as a threat. Not as an obstacle. Not even judging her for her past. But as a person and a woman even!

His words of encouragement. The purity in his words. The light teasing. Even the not so subtle flirting. Cammy was smitten almost instantly. But therein lies the conflict. He was a married man. And of course with that come the old adage: "If you truly love something, let it go." But Ken stirred something in her, and Cammy, by no means a weak woman, didn't have the strength in her to let go.

And there interactions throughout the years certainly did that stirring no favors.

So she distracted herself. With her new found career. With friends. The 'sisters' willing to entertain a relationship with her. With her cats. Even a few empty casual relationships.

_Ken…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> (A) Slight reimagining of Major Mario's Seven Deadly S.
> 
> (B) Slight reimagining of Major Mario's An English Spring


	3. Fallout

_BRINGG! BRINGG! BRINGG!_

Ryu ceases his kata, as the phone rings. He walks over to the phone, obviously planning to pick it up as he wonders who could be calling this early in the morning.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey, Uncle Ryu. It's Mel."

Ryu a feeling of concern immediately takes hold of Ryu, not because of Mel calling, but because of the absence of liveliness his nephew's tone.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Ryu asks, concern growing.

"Yeah…" Mel trails off. "I'm not 100% sure how I should say this, but Mom, she…"

"Yes, Mel?"

"She left dad this morning…"

"You can't be serious!?" Said Ryu. "She'd never do that!"

Mel sighs sadly. "She left him Ryu. She took her bags, and vamoosed! She'd gone and fucked-off somewhere my dad isn't!"

"You're kidding me, Mel. It's time to stop the jokes. Come on!"

"NO! YOU COME ON! DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M SOUND LIKE I'M JOKING TO YOU! IS THIS SOMETHING I WOULD JOKE ABOUT!? ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Mel takes a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry for exploding like Uncle Ryu. It's just hard for me you know? With grandma and grandpa being gone, and…this! It's just too much."

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked is all. I mean, I've known your mother for a very long time. And this just seems completely out of character for her. The last thing I would expect of her would be to leave Ken, especially with everything that's happened."

"She called me about an hour ago telling me she was out of the door. We had an argument. And I kinda blew up on her…" Mel sighs once more. "Listen, I tried calling dad, but he's not answering his cell and the help keeps answering the home and home office phones. I don't really trust him to be alone at this time due to everything that's happened. I've got finals the next few days, so I'll be try be back in San-Fran by next Wednesday. I already called Auntie Chun, and I'm gonna call Cammy after I'm done talking to you. Just be there for him, please?"

"You don't even have to ask, Mel."

"Thank you. Bye, Uncle Ryu."

"Bye, Mel. See you in a few days."

Just as Ryu finishes hanging up the phone it rings again. He picks up.

"Mel?"

"Not exactly…"

"Chun?"

"Yes. So I guess you know?" Chun-Li said sadly.

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way to you, then we'll go to Ken's. I Love you, Ryu."

"I love you too, Chun."

* * *

"Alright, what've we got today?" Cammy asked her personal assistant, setting her own grey and white Shortail, Keith, down.

"You've got a light load today, Dr. White. 3 appointments: Mr. Rodgers and his American Curl at 10:00 am, Ms. Braddock and her Balinese at 1 o'clock, and Ms. Kepler and her Bobtail right after that at 2."

Cammy smiles and thanks her PA as she makes her way to her office, Keith not far behind. The moment she opens the door, Keith makes a straight beeline to her desk with the intention of take residence on leather chair behind it. _As usual._ Cammy can't help but smile at the adorably presumptuous nature of her pet, as he mews in contentment. However, before she makes it to her desk, her phone rings.

"Yes, Dr. White here." She answers.

"There's a Mel Masters on line 2, he says it's urgent. Should I let him through?" Said her PA.

"Yes." Answers Cammy.

_I wonder what Mel needs._

The line clicks, indicating the call has been let through.

"Hello? Cam?" Says an uncharacteristically somber Mel.

"Hey Mel it's been awhile, what can I do for you?"

"It's mom…"

"Yes Mel, what's going on?"

"She left dad this morning…"

Surprise and shock echoes throughout Cammy.

_That can't be true! Eliza and Ken are the picture perfect couple! Their love something I strive to have one day…_

"No. You lie! She wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, you and everyone else seems to think so, but she did. She talked to me this morning. I got angry and yelled at her."

"Did she tell you anything? Where she was going?"

"No. I kinda just exploded and hung up on her."

"What about Ken, is he alright? Did you talk to him?"

"That's what I'm calling about. He hasn't picked the house, office, or cell phone. And I don't really want him to be alone, least he do something drastic. Lord knows he's going through enough as it is. I called Uncle Ryu and Aunt Chun already, there on their way to his house as we speak. Go to him, Cammy, please. Right now, he needs to be around people who care."

"I'll be there, Mel."

There's a selfish part of Cammy that feels that this is her opportunity to get the attention of her long unrequited love, but Cammy quickly quells that thought. _No! He's my friend, first and foremost. He needs my support. Our support right now, not my affections._

"Thank you. Bye Cammy," said Mel.

"Bye, Mel."

Cammy then hangs up the phone, takes out cell, and calls Juni. After two rings she picks up.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Said Juni.

"Listen Jun, something's come up could you take my appointments for the day? I know it supposed to be your day off, but I promise to make it up to you soon."

"Oh, what's happening?"

"I'll fill you in later, I need an answer, now Jun!"

Juni eager to please her big sister, but slight put off by her forcefulness responds, "OK, but tell me about later, OK. Bye Cam."

Cammy scoops Keith from her leather chair, leaves the office, and heads straight to her car.

_To Ken…_

_Please be ok…_

* * *

Cammy taps her steering wheel impatiently as she waits for the gate to the expansive Masters' estate, which literally reads: _Masters Estate_, to open. She abruptly barrels through the gate, startling Keith, with barely enough to room to get by the still opening. _Actually not enough room. _She angrily mutters to herself as she collides with the far side of the gate, the sides of her car grate against the steel of making a 'nails on a chalk board' like noise as she goes. Keith the cat, over his initial shock, looks to his owner with a look of disapproval and meows accordingly.

"Don't you start!" roars Cammy, as the car is released form the gate.

Keith, gaze still fixed on Cammy, tilts his head and questioningly mews again.

"I'm just in a hurry to get to him, that's all…" Cammy responds humoring her pet.

"Cammy?" Inquires Chun-Li, "What happened to your car?" she finishes noticing the unsightly gashes on her vehicle.

"I was in a hurry and the gate out front wasn't moving fast enough."

Keith mews at Chun-Li.

"You shut up." Mutters Cammy.

"So, Mel called you too?" Says Chun-Li making her way over to Cammy. She hugs and kisses her friend on the cheek.

"Yeah. Hey Ryu."

Ryu then makes his way over to the two women. "Hello Cammy," he says, repeating gestures of his wife. "And hello Keith, keeping her out of trouble I hope." Ryu finishes with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Keith meows enthusiastically at the former world warrior, as he scratches the top of his head.

"Apparently not by the look of her car," Chun-Li mutters to herself.

"So where's Ken?" Cammy asks, abruptly changing the subject.

"His butler says his in the home gym on the other side of the property, but insisted that he didn't want to be disturbed." She gestures to the middle aged butler in tux, looking slightly disheveled, and sporting a black eye. "We,"

Ryu loudly clears his throat.

"I persuaded him differently though," Chun-Li says as she punches her palm. "We just had to wait for you." She finished with a knowing smile. "He also told us there's a cart in garage, I'll drive?"

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

_SHINRYUKEN!_

Yells Ken as he launches into the air, spinning uppercut landing. The power of his launch removes another punching bag from the chain holding it up. The bag is enflamed due to the ignition of Ken's ki. Ken's feet lands softly on the matted surface, flamed punching landing in a burning heap in front of him.

_Up in smoke, eh Eliza._

Ken laughs bitterly. Turning from the burning bag blazed with his bitter bursting ki, he eyes the 4 other smoldering punching bags scattered throughout the room.

_Guess those flame-resistant mats were worth the investment._

The fire alarms are going crazy, and space is filling smoke.

"Oh my god!" Ken hears a shrill accented voice scream, as a vehicle comes to a stop outside.

"We have to hurry!" He hears another more masculine voice say.

He hears the smattering of multiple, hurried foot steps hurry towards the front French doors of the gym. Turning to the doors as they're forced open, he eyes Ryu, Chun-Li, and Cammy.

Ryu takes in the state of the gym, weights and machines untouched but 5 different punching bags aflame.

_No…_

Ryu extends his senses, tentatively feeling out his friend's ki.

And that confirms his suspicions.

In his grief and frustration Ken's all but exhausted his usually expansive pool of ki.

Taking in Ken's appearance, he notices his disheveled state. His red go shirt to undone, no black belt to hold it place. His brow creased with sweat, blond hair equally sweaty sticking to his head and face. His clenched fists covered in dark brown slight scorched padded fingerless gloves. His eyes glazed over, yet still filled with emotion. He's also sawing back forth. _Likely because his depleted levels of ki, and…_

_The smoke…_

Hesitating no further he commands, "Cammy, you get Ken out of here! Chun, you get these windows closed and the auxiliary fans turned on! I'll take care of the fires!"

All springing to action, they make their way to there decided tasks: Ryu locating a fire extinguisher dousing the enflamed punching bags. Chun-Li airing out the room by of fans and open windows.

And Cammy, "Hey Cam," says Ken, "sorry about the mess. If I knew company was on the way I would've left a few more bags intact for ya."

"Ken, the smoke…"

"I'm good Cammy, just let me finish blowing off a bit a steam, I've been going through a lot of shit recently." He finished bitterly.

"Ken, I don't know how long you've been inhaling these fumes, but we need to get you out of here, NOW!"

"I said I'm not done," he says turning to prepare an attack for another defenseless punching bag.

"Ken," Cammy says, as reaches for his hand.

Ken turns abruptly swinging his arm forcefully out of Cammy's reach, knocking her off balance.

"Cammy, hard way or easy way. We him out of here immediately!" Yells Chun-Li.

Steeling herself for what to come, she responds facing Ken one more time, "You heard her, easy way or hard way."

Ken, damn-near ready to collapse, take his stance.

Cammy responds in kind, taking hers.

_Hard way it is…_


	4. Drastic Measures

_It's almost pathetic that it must come to this._

Not hesitating any further, the haggard Ken recklessly charges at Cammy. The fresh and non-smoke exposed Cammy dodges his thoughtless advance, pivoting off his line of attack on her left leg. Cammy, completely angled off to Ken's right side, throws a right kick to Ken's body. It lands, winding the faded Ken further. As she brings the leg back up under her, the effectiveness of her guard is tested. Ken had turned to face her and had begun to throw punches. The mettle of her defense stands true, as most of Ken's slower, yet powerful punches are either blocked, parried or simply avoided. Ken over commits himself on one punch, as a right hook he cocked from way behind him throws himself ass-over-tea kettle over the ducking Cammy. Seeing her chance to end this wretched excuse of a fight, she makes her advance on Ken. Not wasting her opportunity to dish out her own offense, she unleashes a torrent of jabs and straights to Ken's head and body. Ken ducks after eating a dozen or so short punches from Cammy. He then pushes her away for all his worth, which at this point wasn't much. He throws one last punch out of desperation. Seeing the blow coming from a mile away, Cammy presents the point of her elbow, the shard of bone occupying the space her face would've been. Ken's fist collides with Cammy's elbow, the contact making a crunching sound. Ken pulls the fist back in obvious pain backing away from the former Delta Red member.

"Ken," pleads Cammy, "you're beat, your tired, the fumes… Just let us take care of you."

"I've still got one good arm, babe. That's plenty to keep going," says the spent Ken swaying more and more.

Ken steps in with a sloppy jab, Cammy easily dodges it. Cammy then kicks his lead leg from up under him, Ken landing on his back. Cammy then leaps upon his chest mounting him, tearing her pencil skirt. "It's over." She says with a tone of uncompromising finality.

"Just leave me here Cam," Ken responds looking away from her, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

Cammy not believing what she's hearing responds, tears beginning to fall from her own eyes, "Ken, I love you," not realizing her confession she continues, "Chun-Li loves you, Ryu loves you, Mel loves you. I'm not just going to leave you here to your own devices to whatever fate while you need me the most."

The smoke is almost clear of the room, thanks to the efforts of Ryu and Chun-Li.

_If Ken is to die this day it won't be from smoke inhalation._

They make their way over to the blonde pair.

"We won't abandon you my friend. " Says Ryu.

"We're for you. " Says Chun-Li.

Cammy pushes herself off the prone Ken, reaching out her hand to help Ken up. Taking it, Ken's pulled with more force one would expect from the lithe Cammy. Ken however, knows, having just been beaten by her now, and through past fights with her, knows just how strong the small drink of a woman is.

Ken then pulls Cammy into an embrace and begins openly sobbing, just as he did when his parents were buried just yesterday.

Ken, exhausted from the ordeals of the last few days begins to sink to his knees, his sobbing intensifying. Cammy refuses to break to the embrace initiated by Ken, she sinks with him hold his head to her chase, quietly smoothing him with soft words and stroking his hair.

"Chun, I don't think all of us will fit on that cart outside. Why don't we take the cart back to the main house, come back with our car, and get Ken cleaned up." Suggests Ryu to his wife.

"Yeah, sure." Says Chun-Li, as they begin to leave.

* * *

Ken begins to wake hours later. As the haze of sleep begins to clear, he notices quite a few things. The first of which is that despite that he's just waking up he's doggedly fatigued. It feels as if he's sinking in a pool of molasses with chains bound to each limb.

The second thing that comes to his attention is the dull throbbing pain coming from his right hand, which as been wrapped in medical tape.

_Oh, yeah Cammy and I fought…_

_And told I her…_

_To leave me to die…_

As the memories surrounding why his hand is in pain, tears begin to cloud his vision once more, when something else catches his attention.

There's soft snoring and purring coming from somewhere in the room. He then notices a soft light weight on his chest, and tickling of his nose as source of the purring reveal itself in soft mew.

_Keith. If he's here, then…_

At that moment a door opens and a light flicks on, revealing Chun-Li dressed in an oversized black t-shirt with white lettering that reads: "You must defeat my Spring Flower to stand a chance!"

Light illuminating the once darkened room, he notices what was the source of the snoring. He sees Cammy, both arms under her head acting as a makeshift pillow as she sleeps on the edge of the bed, hair splayed everywhere, her bottom half hidden by the end of the mattress.

"Hey Ken," Chun-Li greets quietly, "how are you feeling?"

"Like a sack of crap." He replies, carefully sitting up as not to disturb the sleeping beauty at the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok? Like, really ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get over it. Eventually. I figure Ryu's still around too?"

"Yes, he is. What happened back there, Ken?"

"I don't know, well… I guess I just had enough of this. Burying mom and dad, and Eliza leaving." Ken wipes the tears from his face. "Are you guys leaving?"

"No. We're going to help you through this, all of this. We're your friends. And to be frank we don't trust you to be alone right now."

Ken almost wants to act indignant towards the 'Strongest Woman in the World' at her comment.

_Considering I just told her best friend to leave me to die, I guess I kinda lost the to be cross with her._

Ken hums in reluctant acceptance understanding his friend's position. Looking to his taped-up hand, he asks holding up his hand, "Did you do this?"

"No, it was Cam," says Chun-Li smiling at her dosing friend. "You know, she cried herself tired out of concern for you, she was practically hysterical on the ride back to the main house."

_I must've cried myself to sleep._

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"No, I'm trying to make you realize what's right in front of you. Things maybe shitty now, but they will get better, trust me." Finishes Chun-Li, loss of her own father foremost on her mind now. "Don't ever think that killing yourself would solve anything."

"I'll perish that thought Chun." Ken responded dismissively.

"Goddamnit Ken, I'm serous! It would only hurt those, us, who care about you, who love you." Chun-Li snaps at Ken, patience for his attitude worn thin, thinking of the confession of her friend. "She didn't leave your side, not once." She pauses suddenly, petting Cammy, kissing her up turned cheek, "Listen whatever happens just don't hurt her, okay? Or I'll kick your ass myself."

Before, he has chance to question what she meant, Chun-Li makes herself scarce, closing the door behind her.

Keith mews in a low tone, his eyes squinting at the former World Warrior.

"What about me?" Ken complains to no one in particular.

Keith responds in kind, turning his back to Ken, curling up seemingly to go back to sleep.


End file.
